SAO Bond Of Heart And Mind!
by YamiDarksteel
Summary: This Story is the story of what I think should have happened after the end of the 13th episode, with my OC and few other OC's in it. It has a pretty neat twist, along with some romance, and humor. A bit of Horror/Tragedy, but what can U expect. Hope You guys enjoy! Peace! Please R and R


Sword Art Online

Bond of The Heart And Mind

Made by: YamiDarksteel (Jayden Seraphim)

 **Suguha= Kirito's Sis!**

Kazuto= Kirito's Real Name!

I hope you guys enjoy! Please R and R! I will try to update when I can, and thanks to you if you are reading this, the SAO community has gone down, so I hope to bring it back! Always Yours - YamiDarksteel

Oh ye. Dont own sao. Wish i did. Id be the coolest kid in preschoo- I mean college. Cough.

Its been so long… Sunlight… I was trapped in that eternal game… but… it's not over? There is a new game… a new game for me to break. My name… how come I can't remember my name… it was… Jack? No… Justin? No… no that's not it. It was… Jayden. Jayden. Jayden Kizitiua. The… The son of… I… I can't remember. I'm so tired. I really need to rest… but I… I...

 **/Kirito POV/**

"Kirito! Kirito! Wake up you lazy bum! Your girllllfriend is here!" My annoying sister said. "Alright.. Alright… I'll get up. Tell her i'll be right down." I said. My name is Kazuto. I'm 16, and it's been only 1 week since the escape from… SAO. My body is still recovering, it's been so long since i've used it anyway. I ended up finding Asuna, turns out she was in the same hospital over. I get up and get dressed, with my usual black t-shirt and my blue jeans (Asuna said I should put some color in my life) and I head downstairs. As soon as my feet touch the floor, my sister says "Hey there sleepyhead! Finally awake?" I suppose I should explain. That's not my real sister, she is actually my cousin, Suguha. We're so close, we call each other brother and sister. She lives with me and my mom. Anyways, I had just punched my sister on the shoulder when the love of my life came into the room. (I suppose that was a bit dramatic. Sorry?) Looking just as graceful as when she was The Flash, Asuna enters the room quickly and hugs me tightly. I hug her, now without hesitation, because since the game, my body has been able to restore most of its functions. Anyways, I say bye to my mom, and we head out, hands linked to each other. "So Ki-Kazuto, how have you been?" She asks. I notice the slight stutter, and seeing as she isn't used to my real name, I say "Ah, Kirito is fine." She smiles gratefully and puts her head on my shoulder. I grasp her hand just a bit tighter. She smiles and says "Ok than, How have you been Kirito?" I respond with a casual "Been good. The road to rehab is still a long one, but so far i've been doing alright. It's still surprising how you managed to track me down.

(OK QUUUUUICK AUTHORS INTERCEPTION! THIS IS BASED OFF MY IDEA OF HOW SAO EP 13 COULD AND POSSIBLY SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED AFTER! SO DONT GET UPSET OK! THANKS)

"Well, we doooo go to the same school. And somehow we were put in the same hospital, so…" She trails off as she sees a guy walking towards us. He shyly asks "Hey… aren't you.. Kirito and Asuna? The game winners?" I am slightly taken aback, but not much since our real bodies were used in the game, even if I am slightly /ok a lot/ thinner, but still. "Yeah, we are? Why?" Asuna asks before I can. "Oh." He relaxes slightly. "I need you to come with me. It's really important." This time I am taken aback a bit more than slightly, but Asuna shows no sign of being taken aback. "Sure. It just can't take too long, we have some plans." He relaxes a lot after that. "Ah, ok. Follow me mates!" All of the sudden he takes off. We follow him. I try to ask "So, why are going to… wherever we are going? What's happening?" He just replies with "You'll know when we get there." I fall back a bit so I don't agitate him. I tell Asuna quietly "Should we trust him?" She replies with "Eh, why not? It'll bring some excitement back into our lives." We continue walking till we turn into a alley. We stop in front of a door that says 829. He says "Through here." He opens the door for us, and we step inside. It was dark, then all of the sudden, candles flicker on. A singular man is in front of us, he is facing the wall. Then he says "Asuna. KIrito. You may not know me, but my name is Jayden. And this world, it is in grave danger. I need your help."

End Of Chapter One!

R and R! I'll be posting at least weekly, I will update as soon as I can

-Seraphim Squad, signing out!

YamiDarksteel


End file.
